Mugiwara in Kyonichi Island
by Sweetberry771
Summary: The Mugiwara crew stop at Kyonichi island where they meet Kyoko Minami, a young chef/waitress who imeediately grabs Sanji's attention. He is about to find out just how extraordinary she is. Sanji x OC. I own nothing but The Bruiser Pirates and the Minami


"Kyonichi island?" Luffy cried, whipping off his straw hat. His black hair flew about wildly. Nami looked happy, her auburn hair danced in the wind. She could put Kyonichi island on her map. The largest building was a restaurant called "Minami's" Zoro scratched his head, covered with green hair. Robin's dark hair hung straight.

"Can we eat here, Sanji?" Chopper, our reindeer humanoid doctor, pleaded.

"I don't see why not. Minami's seems nice" I replied. Ussop stared at me. _A chef can enjoy someone else's work, right?_ Brook and Frankie decided to stay behind to guard the "Going Merry"

Inside the restaurant was like paradise. A tanned girl appeared from nowhere. Her long, brown hair had orange tips that looked like fire whenever she moved. Her silver-grey eyes glimmered in the light. Her black, short sleeved shirt exposed her shoulders, revealing a red arrow tattoo on her right shoulder. She wore a dark blue skirt and gold sandals. She had a petite figure but she was beautiful. My heart skipped a beat. "Table for nine" Luffy requested. The girl laughed, her voice like an angel.

"Is someone late, then?" she teased. _She probably dealt with this every day._

"Actually we'd like to talk to you" Nami explained.

The girl raised an eyebrow with her hands on her curved hips. "This way" she said, leading us to a large table. Everyone except me took a seat.

"Thank you" I replied, kissing her hand then sat down.

"No problem" she gasped. I could tell she was flattered, she was blushing faintly. We chose what we wanted.

"You better have enough money for that!" a man with orange-brown hair barked.

"Mamoru, I got this" the girl hissed.

"Remember our talk, Kyoko" he snarled.

"Sorry about my brother, he's like this during rush hour" she apologised. As we ate, we learnt more about Kyoko's life.

"Hey, will you join our crew?" Luffy asked. Kyoko told us she was psychic. Pirates had offered her a place in their crews but turned them down, even Whitebeard. Ussop and Chopper glanced at Robin.

"So you know we're pirates?" Nami asked. Kyoko nodded. Her brother came over, glaring at me.

"Did you seduce my sister?" he demanded. He must've thought I was flirting with her. _Even I wasn't that low.__  
><em>  
>"I would never.." I protested.<p>

"MAMORU! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT AND STILL CALL YOURSELF MY BROTHER?" Kyoko screamed, landing clean blows on his gangly body. Her brother then crawled away, cursing.

"Mamoru's overprotective. So are Tamaki, Shou and Kaito" she said to me. "My dad was head chef as well as owner. I help out in the kitchen often so technically I'm a chef. Our motto was "Our duty is to satisfy hunger" till Mamoru changed it" she added.

"I happen to be a chef. Why aren't you running the restaurant?" I asked.

"When I'm 20, I inherit everything my dad left me. I'm 18 now" she replied. Nami was enjoying the background music. I couldn't help staring at Kyoko. Zoro elbowed Luffy in the ribs.

"We need to go" Robin sighed.

"Not until we've looked around the island" Nami said.

"Will you think about my offer?" Luffy asked. Kyoko nodded. We stood up. She said we didn't have to pay, she would lie to her lug of a brother. I went over and kissed her hand. My blond hair brushed against her skin.

"Thank you again. Hopefully we'll be seeing each other often. I look forward to working with you, Kyoko-chan" I said. As I had hoped, she blushed. I turned to catch up with the others. The last time I glimpsed at her she was deep in thought.

We were almost done shopping. "Kyoko was nice" Chopper said. I blushed. _I can't stop thinking about her.__  
><em>  
>"Yeah, she's going be a great help, especially for Sanji" Luffy agreed. Now I understand, she wasn't just the psyshic but also an assistant cook.<p>

"Sanji, what's wrong?" Nami asked.

"I saw the way he looked at Kyoko and, mind you, she's kinda fit" Zoro said. My eye twitched. _I always knew he was a moron but not a pervert._ I lost my temper and kicked him.

"YOU SAY ANYTHING PERVERTED ABOUT KYOKO-CHAN AGAIN, I WILL KICK YOUR ASS! MARIMO" I yelled. It took a while to calm down.

I saw some dark figures running to a dreary ship. One had a small, tanned woman slung over his shoulder. She was hitting his thick back, yelling "PUT ME DOWN, YOU BIG APE!" She looked at me as a sign for help. It was Kyoko!

"Kyoko-chan's in trouble! We have to save her" I cried. Everyone, even the marimo, agreed. _I've never been so keen to protect someone in my life!_ We ran after the kidnappers, me leading.

We hid in the rigging, waiting. "Join us or die, girly!" A bulky male ordered. My visible eyebrow furrowed, _how dare they!_

"I'D RATHER DIE!" was her reply. Kyoko prepared to fight but collapsed. _I knew something was wrong._

"That's what you get for not keeping up your strength!" the other males yelled and started beating her. I couldn't stand see them hurt her. Luffy gave the signal and we jumped down. I attacked the ones who hurt Kyoko. As soon as we overpowered them, I picked up Kyoko and we escaped.

Kyoko regained conscious later. When she realised I was holding her, she blushed. Chopper had already bandaged us up. The whole time I hadn't let go of her. "Are you ok?" I asked. She nodded. Her four brothers eyeballed me so I put Kyoko on her feet.

"I accept your offer. You were the crew I saw in my vision" she said.

"Welcome to the Straw Hats, nakama" Luffy said cheerfully. I took her hand and kissed it. Her brothers were protesting. Nami and Robin hugged Kyoko. Zoro, Ussop, Chopper, Frankie, Brook and Luffy were shaking her hand warmly. Her brothers walked off.

"It was Sanji's idea to rescue you" Luffy said without thinking. I looked away, lighting a cigarette. _I wish he didn't say that, it was kind of embarrassing._

"R-really?" Kyoko stuttered. I forced myself to look at her, her face had gone red.

"Yes" I admitted, blushing lightly. She came closer and hugged me.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun" she whispered. We walked back to the Going Merry, Kyoko holding my hand. When we got back, I cooked a meal for Kyoko. She's been with us since.


End file.
